My Little Dashie: Slices
by voidless
Summary: This is the start of the series i'm making to fill in the slices of time between the great story My Little Dashie. Enjoy. Real Description is inside! THERE ARE SEVERAL CHAPTERS!
1. Bath

**My Little Dashie: Slices - Bath**

** Hello everyone! This is a new series I am going to attempt that fills in the slices of time between the great story My Little Dashie (Which if you haven't read i reassure you that you should). Enjoy!**

It had been only 1 week since I had passed that box. One of which like many others I had seen on the streets of this dying city. And yet something about made it stick out in my mind. I'm glad it did. This had been the 1 week anniversary of me finding my Rainbow Dash. Not a plushy for which I had wanted just a month ago to protect me from the ideas of the dying streets. To keep me from going insane. This was my own Rainbow Dash.

I myself don't call her Rainbow Dash. I decided to name her Pinkie's play name of Dashie. Pinkie. The name strikes a thought into my head. How did she get here? I have thought this several dozens of times before. Only this time another though appeared with it. Will she have to go back? The though gave me chills. She was definitely much younger than I had originally thought she was. After a little more inspection of the Cutie Mark Chronicles episode I realized that this Dash was smaller. Only slightly, but still smaller. She also seemed a little less vibrant. Although, that could be the fact she was in a place she herself didn't even know about. I estimated her to be around 4 or 5 years of age.

During the week she had lived in the house, she didn't do too much roaming as he had expected her to do. She mainly just went near me or stayed on her chair that used to belong to my long gone father. She did like attention. It took me a day, but I was able to read her emotions through her body language. Some were obvious, like when her ears drooped she was sad or scared. However I noticed when her wings fluttered she was excited. He still wasn't entirely sure what to feed her yet though. She seemed to enjoy carrots but he couldn't be that sure.

I looked at the table and saw the rather large, expensive book I bought a day ago. It took a chunk out of my saving for moving to a new house, but I decided it was worth it so me and Dashie could look back at our good moments. She had been outside only once before. An hour ago actually. I wish I had my camera on me then. Her face had a look of happiness on it that wasn't artificial in any way. She also decided to try and fly by jumping. A result was her falling face first into a small puddle of mud.

I was shocked at the fact that I didn't know the weather a while ago. I normally go on walks when I'm in a bad mood or sad or just feel like going for a walk. It was then that I realized fully that I was happy enough to now go walking thanks to Dashie. Some people might think of it as stupid, but for me I think it a rather nice improvement. I snapped back to reality when I felt Dashie's mane brush my arm. It left a small bit of mud where it had stroked. Her first bath would be a good memory. I quickly went to my room to get the small disposable camera I had purchased the day before and put it into my pocket.

I wondered for a while if I was going to wash her in the sink or bath. The sink would hold her easier while the small (but still larger than her) might spook her. I didn't want to deal with the guilt of scaring her again as I had done on the second day of bringing her to my home.

"Dashie" I called out to her.

She had recently started to listen to me more. I saw her walking to me. Her hoofs making a small clap on the floor with every step. I lifted her onto the countertop, making sure she wasn't too close to the edge were she could fall off. She looked at the faucet with her violet eyes. She had seen it before where I had gotten her a cup of water before. I turned on the tap making her eyes go wide with fascination. She slowly moved her closer and closer to the flow of water until it touched her nose.

She moved back a little due to the water being cold before started to lick at the flowing water. A moment later she slid on the smooth countertop fell into the sink. I quickly grabbed her up and noticed the tears in her eyes. I put her on the countertop on a towel. I quickly let the sink fill up with lukewarm water. She touched the water with the tip of her left hoof before putting it back on the sink slowly. I picked her up slowly. I waited to see if she would reject going into the water. She didn't object to it yet. The sink was only half full but even then it still made its way up to the little fillies neck. She squirmed a little but calmed down when I smiled at her. She giggles to the bubbles that are starting to form from the soap. She used her hooves as an attempt to play with them until one popped.

She was fascinated by it and began popping more. I noticed that she had stopped when began rubbing shampoo into her mane. She squinted one of her eyes when he began rubbing it into the upper part of her cyan coat. I stop after 5 minutes and take out my camera. I take a picture of her playing with the bubble in the water. The flash goes of and makes her iris' shrink. She quickly gains a look of fear on her face and looks around quickly. I feel guilt in realizing I made her scared.

"It's okay Dashie, I'm just taking a picture so we can remember this" I say to comfort her. I also supply a grin to hope it will rub off on her.

I pulled her out of the water in a few more fast moving minutes. Placing her on the towel and wiping a little bit of bubbles off of the outside of her ear. She then shook her head and mane around wildly trying to the water off of her coat. I giggled at the way her ears flapped. I wanted to tell her that we don't do that, but couldn't bring myself to it. She could learn not to the next time. I wrapped her up in the towel and began scrubbing her head. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves and quickly stopped. She gave a cry of pain while squinting her eyes shut.

"Did you get soap in your eyes Dashie?" I say as I quickly bring the towel to her face and rubbed softly around the soap near her eyes. A couple of moments later she slowly opened one of her eyes. She was still wet and wrapped in the towel, but I left the bathroom and sat on the couch with her in my lap. She opened her eyes to the sound of the TV being turned on. This was her first time seeing it working. The channel currently on was the racing channel. I was going to change the channel until I had noticed her eyes opened widely looking at the cars move past one another.


	2. Backyard

**Yes, I'm really writing this fast. Even though all of my other stories haven't been updated for years….I should probably get to them… But yes this is the second part of my story. So enjoy!**

I woke up to the loud noise of race cars. I opened one of my eyes to see Dashie enjoying herself watching NASCAR. She had watched nothing else since I had shown her it a week ago on her bath night. I recently decided to bath her every day until she could do it herself. IF she could do it herself. I'm not sure yet of her capabilities in this world. I got up to check the clock, Dashie's eyes still plastered to the screen not noticing me even being awake yet.

7:00 A.M. I'll have to go to work soon. The first night I found Dashie, I had taken a day of off work so he could spend time with her. I don't work on Sundays either. I didn't like how Dashie had reacted the day after Sunday. She had cried and begged for me to stay. I couldn't stay home anymore otherwise I would get fired. Dashie calmed down when I told her that I was relying on her to watch the house. She liked to be in charge and helping me. I at the moment though I still had an hour before I needed to get ready to go there.

I picked up Dashie and took her to the kitchen. I made her a small salad from the daisies that were in the garden my deceased mother had left in nice shape. There were too many flowers in the garden anyway. He handed her the small plate and watched her eat it happily. I quickly got her out a glass of tap water. I had tried recently to see if she likes bottled water more, but she didn't like it for what he could assume was the chlorine.

She jumped onto the table after she was finished. She picked up the plate in her mouth and put it into the sink after she had jumped back onto the chair and then onto the floor. She had used the foot stool I had put down for her so she could get to the sink by herself. I was ecstatic that she did this on her own and let her know it. She happy giggled at me when I stroked her mane.

-Hours Later-

I got home at 4:00 P.M. to see rainbow dash staring yearningly outside of my living room window. At first I thought it was because she had missed me and wanted to see me again. I'm selfish for thinking it though. When I went inside I noticed that she still had a tinged with sadness look on her face.

He went next to her and asked her "Are you okay."

I then realized what she had wanted. What my little Dashie needed. I quickly grabbed her and took her outside to the backyard. None of the houses nearby had of view of it, so Dashie could be out here and I won't need to worry. I set her down on the grass and watched her look around the area. She had walked her way over to the garden and took a bite out of a daisy. I noticed her spit something out and run back to me. She had tears in her eyes and was sticking her tongue out.

I asked her "what's wrong?"

In answer she stuck out her tongue, showing a stinger embedded in it. I used my fingers to pull it out of her tongue. Her crying served as her reaction. I should have told her to be a little more careful. I hoped that she wouldn't get sick from the bee sting. I quickly picked her up to take her in, but when I hit the door she squirmed out of my arms landing on the grass. I knew that she wanted to stay outside and play more. I decided I would let her but not without making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She found another bug and watched it closely. Being fascinated when it flew away on its wings; she looked at her own wings and flapped them. Not even getting an inch off the ground. I went towards her and picked her up. She squirmed, thinking I was taking her inside. I held her up above my head and watched her squeal. When I was going to bring her down a moment later, she giggled and stretched out her hooves. I heard her say her first word. At least I think it was a word.

"Whee" She squealed aloud.

I was happy to watch her do this. After it had gotten dark I brought her down to the ground and opened the door inside. I looked at the turned off computer. I didn't want it on because I didn't want her to use it and find something that could hurt her. After I made sure Hasbro wasn't on his current, free, cable plan, he let her use the remote freely. I don't want her to see the cartoon and notice what was there. I looked around when I realized Dashie wasn't near me. I saw her settled on her chair with the TV on. Her eyes were closed and she was already snoring. I covered her up as I had always done when she had fallen asleep with nothing to guard her from the cold.

I saw her open her eyes slowly and say "Goodnight Daddy."

Daddy. I didn't think too much of it. After all the caring and loving I had given for her, she had formed a bond with me. I didn't really pay much attention to it. I stroked her mane gently and turned the volume down so she could sleep better. I realized I didn't give her dinner yet. I didn't want to wake her up though. I decided on letting her sleep on the couch she loved so much.

I spoke two words to her to help her sleep "Goodnight Dashie."

I went to the couch and fell asleep. Waking up only when I felt her crawl up and lie down onto my arm minutes later. I stroked her mane until we both fell asleep.


	3. Bruise

**Another chapter in a day… This is what happens when I stay up for 36 hours. I get creative :D. So enjoy this next chapter. **

Today was Sunday. My first thought as I get out off of the couch. Or at least try to. I look down at my stomach and see Dashie asleep. Lying her head on my stomach with her body on my arm. I'm glad I didn't get up now. I didn't want to disrupt the peacefulness on her face. Unfortunately for me she stirs. Moving her eyelids up and showing her violet eyes. I stroked her mane as she awoke with a giggle to the pleasant feeling.

"Good morning daddy" She says to me as she stands up. We've been working on speech all week. At the moment though she could only say small words except for good morning and goodnight. Daddy seemed to be her favorite one for him. Commonly forgetting it when I tell her, even in just a moment or when she looks away she would call me daddy. I had adjusted to the idea of her thinking of me as a parent. And it was nice.

She quickly gets off the couch and says one of the few words she knows how to say "Race!"

It took me a little at first to get it but I then realized she wanted to race me to the kitchen. "Go" she says when I get up.

She runs her ways to the kitchen and slides on the floor hitting the cabinet. She shakes her head and brushes it off. I had enjoyed watching look everywhere and run everywhere now. She was acting more like the filly I had seen in the shows. I decided that today she would get something she considers a special treat. I take out the hotcake mix and notice her smile to me. This easily had to be one of her favorite foods. I had only given them to her once before, but she enjoyed them immensely. She needed a bath afterwards though due to her getting syrup all over her mane. She was happy about the bath as well because it meant bubbles for her to play in.

I finished her food right when she settles down into her seat at the table. I place the plate in front of her. I add a generous amount of powdered sugar and syrup to them, letting her dig into her plate. She was a messy eater just like she was in the show. I found it one of the many adorable things about her. As I thought she was going to need a bath afterwards. I notice some of the sticky residue of the hotcakes left in her mane. I pick her up and bring her to the tub. She had recently wanted to go into there because it had more room for the bubbles she had loved so much. Of course I only filled it up to just under her neck to keep her okay.

I started the tap, letting the water flow into the large basin. I watched her jump over the edge of the tub and into it; putting her head into the now warm water flow. Her mane became wet and fell down her neck. I close the drain allowing the water to rise slowly. I add the soap into the front of the tub, allowing bubbles to spread all around the tub. She quickly used her hooves to collect them and place them on her face. I rub some of the shampoo into her mane. She had learned from her first bath to close her eyes for this part or they'll burn.

I take her out of the tub and dry her with the towel. Dashie had other plans and jumped out of the towel. Her wet hooves sliding off of the smooth bathroom countertop and hit the floor. Giving off a loud ow!

I quickly knelt down with a pang of guilt. I didn't keep a hold on her. I lift her up and place her back on the towel. She stood up by herself only to lift up her front left hoof with another off. I quickly felt it over with my hand and found the spot where she got hurt. I feel relief when I realize nothing is broken and it is only a bruise.

"You bruised your hoof" I tell her calmly.

"Ow" Is the only word she utters.

I tell her to stay off of it. Not sure if she understands it completely though. I pick her up and take her over to her chair. Making sure to set her down carefully I place her carefully on her blanket. Her wet mane soaking the pillow I had placed under her head. I kept the injured hoof on top of the blanket. It wasn't that bad, but some ice would definitely help it heal. I fill up a small plastic bag with ice and wrap it in a cloth.

I walk over to her and ask her to place her hoof out of the blanket. She did as I said quickly. I slowly place the cloth wrapped ice over it and notice her move back fast.

"It's okay" I try and comfort her "It'll make you feel better."

"O…okay." She says. I am still amazed by how fast she is learning speech.

I place the ice on her hoof again and wait for her to get used to it. I take the ice off an hour later and throw the bag away. That would be good enough for now. I pick her up again and place her on my lap at the couch. I place the remote in front of Dashie and let here choose something to watch. As I had expected she placed the channel on the racing network. It had been one of the things about her that I instantly knew it would be something she liked from the moment she saw it.

I notice one more hour pass in what I think is the blink of an eye. I brush her mane and hear her snore. I realized she had fallen asleep a while ago, but I let her sleep. I rubbed her mane a little more and scratched her head. I rubbed up and down her back. She smiled in her sleep, something I had realized the first night I got her.

More hours passed right by. I was wasting the day that we both looked forward to. The sky had turned into an orange and yellow color. This was the time of day Dashie had loved best. I didn't want her to miss it so I shook her a small bit. Dashie opened an eye slowly and stood up. She got off of me and stretched her legs on the couch. She looked outside and smiled at the sky color.

I opened the door and let her run outside. I watched Dashie eat a daisy she thoroughly inspected and laughed to myself. I was glad for these moments, and yet I was also sad. I thought of what would happen when she would be taken from me. I didn't want to think about it. I grabbed her up and took her inside. We both needed our sleep. I placed her on the couch where she usually slept. She resisted it and jumped onto the couch. I sat down next to her stroking her mane. She fell asleep in a couple of minutes.


	4. Dashie's POV

**Yep, another chapter. …That's all I have to say….**

"Ahh!" Dashie screams.

I wake up to the sound and look at the clock. It was 2:00 A.M. I grabbed her up in my arms and noticed she was scared. Did she see something? It hits me a second afterwards.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask her.

Dashie shakes her head up and down as a response to my question. I lift her up to my face and pull her closer to me. I continue to stroke her mane keeping her comfortable. I lift her up and cover her in her blanket and place her in her chair. Scratching her head seemed to calm her down a little. I poke her stomach in an attempt to cheer her up. She giggles at the touches on her stomach. I add the pillow under her head and let her relax.

I settle down on the couch and turn off the light and hear Dashie whimper. I get up in the total darkness and grab onto her. I lift her up and bring her next to me. I should have known she'd be afraid of the dark. I turned on the TV and let her settle down. I notice something was different now. The racing channel was off. The static noise filled the room loudly. Dashie ducks her head into my chest and places her hooves over her ears.

I change the channel to one of the only other channels I own. Spongebob. Not a show I'd choose. I'm about to change it until I notice Dashie staring intently at it. Her head crooked in a manner that made her look interested.

"Do you want to watch this?" I ask her while handing her the remote.

She nods up and down and places the remote onto the coffee table with her mouth. I grab the small comb on the table and begin brushing her bed-head mane. Dashie enjoys the feel by rubbing her head on his hand.

"Hold still" I chuckle out.

She was asleep in an hour. 3:20. Work was in a little less than 5 hours. I laid myself next to Dashie and went to sleep. I woke up at 7:00. Dashie was still asleep on her blanket. I turned off the T.V. and made her a small salad for breakfast. If she didn't wake up I would place her dish in the fridge. Time flew away from me as I made myself breakfast. I would have to leave by the time I'm done eating. Dashie's nightmare had kept her up late. He got a piece of paper and wrote a couple of words on a note.

I had recently been teaching her to read. I only got her to understand a couple of words when written. I still smiled at her progress however. I left the house and made sure to put the note where she would find it. Although I feel as though I forgot something.

**Dashie's POV (Point of View)**

I woke up covered in the blanket Daddy always covers me in. I quickly get up to say good morning to him only to see no one.

"Daddy?" I call out uncertainly. My ears droop when I realize no one is home. I look at the table and notice some paper on the remote. There's words on it. I'm not too good at reading but I try my best.

"Dashie…went…to work… Breakfeast…no breakfast…is in…fridge. Love…Daddy." I read aloud. I felt happier at the love daddy part of the letter. I walk my way over to the fridge. I notice that Daddy left it open slightly so I could get in. I nudge it open with my nose and grab out the plate with my mouth. I'm glad he didn't wrap it. I quickly eat all of it. An hour or two pass by. This was the saddest part of the day for me. I curled into a ball sadly and tried to go to sleep. To no avail. I wish I had someone here with me.

I want to go outside. I go to the door to get out but realize Daddy didn't leave it open. Why did daddy do that? I try and push the door open with my hoof without success. That's when I get an idea. I jump up as high as I can and grab the knob with my mouth. My body slides around and turns the knob. I feel joy when the door opens and lets me out. I quickly run into the grass happily. I go over to the daisies where I get my lunch and inspect one of them. After I got that thing stuck in my tongue I've always checked them. I touch the one I'm eyeing with my hoof and watch the yellow bug fly away. I place the flower in my mouth and chew on it. Delicious!

"Haha" I say to myself. I chase some of the flying creatures, birds I think, around the yard happily.

I go over to the flower patch hungrily after a good couple of hours of playing with the birds. I notice the bug fly off the flower. I really want to try that. Without knowing it my wings start flapping. I look down in shock when I realize I'm a good fingers length off the ground. I try moving forward and fall on my face. My snout landing on a flower and notice a bug fly on it. I shake my head to get it off and go inside tiredly. I pull the door closed with my hoof before jumping on Daddies couch and going to sleep.

I dream that I'm flying with the birds. And Daddy is congratulating me! I'm so excited that I land into him and we both start laughing. He takes me home with him and we enjoy ourselves. I awake due to a sound I heard suddenly.

I realize it's the door. And I shiver with excitement when I realize my Daddies home. He comes over and picks me up. And I know that I love him. And he loves me.


	5. Dashie's POV 2: Fear

**Well, none of you wanted it, but here it is! Another Dashie's POV!**

I was covered in my blanket on my chair. Daddy had covered me up a while ago. I woke up a couple of minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided I would turn on the TV. I got off of my chair and grabbed the remote in my mouth. I settled on top of the coffee table and used my hoof to turn on the TV. I haven't seen daddy watch anything. So I didn't know what to watch. I pressed the up button and found something strange.

It was all black. And then a white dot appeared in the middle of the screen. I still didn't get what it was so I still kept it on. Then a large green distorted face appeared on the scream with a loud shriek. I fell backwards off of the coffee table. The face had no eyes. With red stuff leaking out of the holes. A large gaping hole for a mouth and a large hole in the forehead. The image was scarier than anything I've ever seen.

I quickly got back up and turned the TV off. But that only made it worse. I wanted to scream when I saw the face at the corner of my sight. I wanted to wake Daddy. But I promised him yesterday I'd be a brave girl when he wasn't here or awake. I didn't want to disappoint him, but the image was so scary I didn't know what to do. I jumped off of the table and onto the chair. I slid off of the chair and landed next to the darkness of the floor.

I quickly got up onto my chair and covered myself in My blanket that daddy bought me. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. Only opening them to let the tears escape. I fell asleep after an hour of fear. I dreamed again. Only this time it was different. I was on my chair and called for daddy. When he asked why I wasn't being brave. He turned around. He had the terrible face that was on TV. There was the red stuff, the hole in the head, the mouth, and the holes where the eyes should be. The scream made it much worse.

I woke up screaming myself. I saw daddy turning around slowly. He smiled at me and asked me what's wrong. He came towards me and picked me up. I was still under the blanket and couldn't see him. I struggled when I was lifted into his arms. He took off the blanket and looked at me with a smile. I put my head into his chest with a cry of fear.

"I'm…sorry. I'm not…brave." I said in between sobs to my daddy.

"You are brave" He says stroking my mane.

I let him comfort me while I make no attempt to stop sobbing. All I know is that I fell asleep in his lap. I woke up looking at my daddy. He was cooking hotcakes for me. I smiled and ran my way towards him. Sliding and landing near my chair.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Daddy said to me.

I giggled out an answer "Yes. I am."

I ate my breakfast once Daddy added the syrup. I got my mane dirty in the process, but I didn't care. In fact, I was happy I made a mess. It meant I could spend time with Daddy and play with the bubbles. I finished it all and put my plate into the sink. I was so happy when I made it up the countertop for the first time. Daddy was happy for me also.

I giggled as he picked me up and brought me to the large tub. I jumped up and hit the tap. I put my head under it but quickly retracted it at the burning heat.

"oww" I say as I start getting tears in my eyes. Daddy quickly picks me up brushes my mane back. He quickly moves the other tap and I notice as the water gets a little cooler. I felt Daddy brush the soap into my mane softly. The feeling was the greatest thing I've ever felt in my life. I noticed the bubbles were starting to form. I used the bubbles to create a beard around my snout. Giggling contently, I placed my head under the flowing water to wash the soap off of me.

I'm on the counter covered in my towel when the light goes out. Leaving the room with no windows pitch black.

"Ah!" I shriek.

I screamed not because of the light. Because of the face I saw. The horrible face I'm still seeing. I fall down onto the floor and cover my eyes. When suddenly Daddy opens the door and lets light in. I open one eye and ran straight into the living room. Jumping onto my chair and hiding under the blanket Daddy bought me. He came over to me and asked me what was wrong.

I didn't tell him though. I didn't want to bother him or make him late for his job. He hesitated, but daddy finally left happily when I gave him a hug goodbye. I wish I had told him what had happened now. I'm all alone in the house, with no one around me. I quickly go outside into the light and try to play with the birds. But no matter what I do I can't get that face off of the birds.

Now I was scared. I ran as fast as I could indoors to hide under my blanket. I ran to fast. Not realizing I closed the door when I went outside. I ran headfirst into it, my vision slowly leaving me. It was like sleeping except I knew it was happening. I think this was called….blacking…out.

"Dashie, where are you?" My daddy asks.

"Dashie?" He says worryingly this time.

I hear the door open and feel him pick me up. My eyes open slowly now.

"Daddy" I use what energy I have left. "I'm scared"

"It's okay, I've got you." I hear Daddy say before I black out again.


	6. Mixed POV Thoughts

** Well I have a rather terrible idea! I'll stick with the main characters POV until he goes to work. Switching it to Dashie's, and then back to the characters! This hopefully will make my stories longer. So far I've made each chapter over 1,000 words. If you're lucky they will be over 2,000 occasionally. Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up with Dashie in my arms. She hurt herself pretty badly recently. She now had a bruise just under a part of her mane from running head first into the door. She told me that she was scared before she passed out. I turned on the TV while I was wracking my brain for what could have scared her to the point of her hurting herself.

I noticed the channel that was on was the Horror channel. I know what happened now. I scratched her mane and watched her smile in her sleep. I set her down on her chair and covered her in a blanket. It was 12:00 A.M. now. I have to go to sleep now. I sat down on the couch after changing the channel to racing before turning it off. I set my head down on the pillow and hear Dashie squirm in her sleep.

"No…no" I hear Dashie say. I turn over and see her moving around.

"Ah!" I hear her say.

I stand and pick her up, scratching her head as I did. She calmed down after I set her down on the couch next to me. I lay me head down next to her and go to sleep.

I wake up to Dashie's snoring. The alarm followed it. Dashie was unfortunately a heavy sleeper. So I commonly had to do the sad work of waking her up from her peaceful state. I pick her up and feel a twitching wing hit me in the side. I set her down at her chair as she wakes up slowly.

I only had some carrots for her, but she ate them happily. After Dashie ate and put her plate up I set her on her chair and turned on the TV. She at first closed her eyes but opened them to the sound of motors. She moved closer to the TV and sat down. I had to leave for work soon. I made sure to give the hug she always asked for when I left.

"Goodbye Daddy" she says to me.

"Bye Dashie" I say to her. Opening the door and walking my way to work.

Dashie's POV

I watched the cars move past each other for an hour after Daddy left. I see the light blue car beat all of the other ones. YES! That's the one I was rooting for! I decide to turn off the TV and open the door to the backyard. The outside was nice, but sometimes I wished that I could explore outside the boundaries of the backyard. Exploring was something that I loved to do, especially in new areas.

I checked around the fence noticing a small hole that I have never seen before. I notice that it's big enough for me to squeeze through. I go headfirst and manage to crawl my way under the fence. I look around and see the front of the house for the very first time in my life. When Daddy brought me here I was wrapped up in his jacket. Even though I was alone I still made sure I was careful not be seen. Daddy told me a week ago that I had to make sure no one saw me or they'd take me away. I checked around the broken sidewalk.

Even with my normal way of seeing things colorfully…something just wasn't filled with life here. It was as if all emotion was taken away. I think it looks like it's dead. It almost made me want to cry. I went back to the hole so I could get to the backyard. I try squeezing my head through but couldn't seem to fit.

"Uh-oh" I say to myself. The hole was larger on the other side. So I could slither through. But over here the hole isn't large enough.

That means I'm stuck here. I quickly run up to the door and jump to the knob. I grabbed the knob but it didn't turn. I sadly realize that he locked it. I sit down behind a plant that was next to the door and lie down. My leg hurts from when I crawled through the hole. I close my eyes and try to relax. I fell asleep before I knew it.

"Dashie? What are you doing out here" I hear someone say.

I moved a little bit but didn't open my eyes. I then feel myself being hoisted into the air by my daddy. I'm so tired I still don't open my eyes though. I just roll over and put my head on his arm. I feel my chair under me and my blanket on top of me. I move into a more comfortable position and go to sleep again.

I feel myself being picked up again a while later. I hear my Daddy telling me that its bath time. I really wish I could've stayed asleep and keep dreaming. I was having the greatest dream. I was flying higher than the clouds and Daddy was with me. I feel the dry cold tub underneath me and open my eyes sleepily. My nose feels weird though. It almost feels like it itches; only I'm having trouble breathing through it. I also sneeze right afterwards. I notice Daddy puts a hand to my forehead.

I see him get some small glass tube with red stuff in it. Daddy tells me to open my mouth and I do. He places the tube under my mouth. He takes it out a minute later. I open my eyes and see the red liquid has risen over the 100 mark. I wonder what that means. Daddy takes me out of the bath and puts me on my couch. He says I'm sick. He also asked me if I feel okay. I told him yes weakly.

Daddy smiles at me and covers me up with my blanket. I lie down on my pillow and close my eyes. I just wish I could fall asleep only breathing through my mouth. I can't. Normally I breathe through my nose, so it was really tough for me to breath. I stand up and look at the clock. Daddy recently taught me to tell time on a clock. 2:34 it said.

I see the small item daddy uses to take pictures of us. I go over to the kitchen and jump on the counter. I use my hoof to turn on the cold water. I place my head under the water flow. The cool liquid feels good as it passes over my head.

I slid in and land in the sink. I turn off the tap and use the wash cloth daddy was going to use for my bath to dry myself off. I jump off the counter and go over to my chair. I didn't want to turn on the TV and wake Daddy. I thought of one of the first things he asked me when he brought me home. _Where did you come from? _That thought made me think, where did I come from?

I've never bothered to think about it. I've never asked Daddy about it either. Was there someone out there who had originally cared for me crying? Wondering where I went. No. Daddy said he found me on the street in a box. I couldn't have been lost. But that thought only made me sadder. Why did they want to get rid of me? Did I do something?

Daddy said he was happy when he found me. I didn't want to think of it anymore. I jumped onto the couch and fell asleep next to daddy. I blinked away a tear before I fell asleep.


	7. FAQ

**Hello kind readers! Within the first day I have received a couple of messages asking some questions. Mainly on my Fanfiction account (Which I update a little bit earlier than my deviantart account. I have put both links at the bottom of this FAQ)**

**So I will answer some of the questions I have received.**

Q: Why are you making Rainbow Dash cry & act weak when she is normally so strong?

A: Think about it. When you are thrown into a new world while your only 4 or 5 you probably would act weaker to. Plus she kind of acted that way in MLD.

Q: You upload fast. Doesn't this mean that your series will end sooner?

A: No! You might have noticed that each chapter in this story happens at a new week. If you want I can make it 52 chapters until I get to the Dashie's birthday and first time at the park! Or 520 till I get to the move. I'll do what makes my readers happy.

Q: Could you possible recreate the first chapter again but from Rainbow's point of view? (Only 1 person asked this but I love the story idea)

A: Sure! That's a great idea.

LINKS:

u/1815795/voidless

user/voidless ====(Stories Not Up Yet)


	8. Ch 1 Re: Dashie's POV

**Hello! Like someone requested this is a redo of my very first chapter in this series done from Dashies POV. Enjoy! Also I received a comment from a reader! PonyLen, as thanks for reading I will give you a cameo appearance. I'm sorry it won't be a real life situation (I'm OCD about continuity), but something is better than nothing! The reason Dashie won't know the names of items in this is because she's new to the entire human world.**

I remember where I was a week ago, but only barely. I was asleep in a card board box asleep. I was dreaming to. I think it was me with a bunch of other ponies. One with a yellow coat and pink mane, and another one named Little Lenny. He asked me to call him Pony Len for short. We were talking about flying. I can't remember any more than that though.

Right now I was in a chair. And I felt the man pick me up. He set me down in front of a large wall and opened it. It let in a large amount of the sunshine. I smiled seeing the plants outside. I ran and jumped out. Only to find my way blocked by another wall. Only this one was smaller. I heard him say I can't go through a fence though.

After I played for a long time I had tried jumping again. Only this time I fluttered my wings. It didn't help any though and I landed face first into a small batch of wet dirt. Me and him went inside the house and he let me lie down near him. A lot more time passed when I rubbed my mane on his arm leaving a small trail of what he called mud.

He walked away from me and came back putting something into his clothing. He called my name aloud. I walked over to him and let him lift me onto the counter. There was a basin in front of me with a small pipe over it. He reached out a hand and moved the part that spun. Water came out of the pipe. I couldn't help but look wide eyed at the item. I stuck my snout under it and quickly drew it back. I then stuck my tongue under the flow and began licking. I'm trying to gather as much of the water as I could into my mouth. I got thirsty after playing so long in the heat.

When I moved one of my feet forward it slid down the basin bringing me with it. My head hit the pipe as I fell. The pain hurt so much it brought water to my eyes. He then picked me up and wiped the water from my eyes. He then spun another piece of the pipe. More water came out than before. I felt it with the tip of my hoof. The water felt warm. He slowly put me down into the basin now filling it with some clear liquid. Some clear round objects came up to the surface. I touched one with my hoof and watched it disappear.

I went wide eyed again at this. I began touching even more of them and laughed at the small "pop" sound they made whenever I did. I stopped playing with them when I felt the man rubbing something into my mane gently. It felt good the way he rubbed circles into my head. I squinted when he rubbed it into my side though. I resisted the urge to giggle. A little bit later he took out something from his clothing and pressed a button. I white flash came out and blinded me for a second.

My ears fell down and I looked around for what happened. He told me something about remembering this moment. He picked me up and set me on a towel. I shake my body to get the water off of me. I heard him giggle at this. He begins rubbing my coat and mane with the towel until I'm mostly dry. I rub my eyes with my hooves and feel a stinging pain in them. I then feel him rubbing my eyes with the cloth until they feel better.

He brings me to the couch he sleeps on and set me down on his lap. He moves his hand and presses a button on a square device. The box that lies on a wooden desk flares with light and shows several metal boxes moving around a circular track. They seemed to be trying to pass each other. I was fascinated at this.

This was amazing! The blue box had passed a gray one and was the first one in line. I stood up to get a closer look. I remember watching the show for a long time. I felt more tired and went to go lie down in my chair. It was cold that night. I ran over to the man who brought me home. Who washed me and fed me.

I placed myself on his stomach and get ready to fall asleep. Before I fell asleep, I thought of one thing. He takes care of me like a daddy. So he is my Daddy. I settle my head down on his arm and go back to dream land.

**So….was that a good one? I was kind of worried that it would be tough to get done correctly. And it kind of was. I tried to stretch it as good I could so there would be at least 1000 words. Rainbow dash doesn't say anything because she can't talk though. Remember that! Hope you enjoyed! If I did something wrong say so in the comments or reviews. . . .**


	9. Important!

**My Little Dashie Slices – Plot Partner Needed! If you have read my series and have liked them I would like people to post some plot idea they would like to see in the comments! But please make them canonical and follow the storyline of the original and great My Little Dashie.**


	10. A Tasty Treat

**Hello! I'm glad that I've an excuse for a fun kitchen day story! Enjoy**

I woke up when my Daddy shifted and got up. I didn't care I was woken up early today. In fact I was happy. Today was the second month that Daddy brought me home. He promised me something special when he had his day off, and that day is today!

I felt Daddy pick me up and bring me to the countertop. He asked me if I wanted to help him make a cake.

"Okay!" I told my Daddy. I've never had a cake before though. I didn't even know how to bake one. But if my Daddy wanted my help, he would get it!

He told me everything to get from the fridge while he got some of the dishes out. I grabbed the milk cart with my teeth and brought it to the floor in front of the counter top. Daddy brought it up to the counter top since I couldn't make it with it in my mouth. The eggs were next. He said we needed 2. I grabbed the first one in my mouth carefully and tried my best to make the jump onto the counter. My legs slipped out from under me and made me hit the edge instead of landing on it. I dropped the egg and it hit the floor, breaking it.

"Oops. I'm sorry daddy" I said to him.

"It's okay Dashie" He told me handing me a cloth to clean up the small mess on the floor.

I felt a little sad realizing that I screwed up already, but I used my hooves to move the cloth over the mess. Once it was cleaned I grabbed two more of the eggs and managed to get the jump up on the counter, placing them next to the milk. After several more trips back to the fridge I had gotten everything he asked me to get. I noticed the water was running now. I just realized that I'm thirsty. I placed my snout under the flowing water on to retract it immediately due to the scalding heat. I brushed my nose over with my hooves several times before daddy came and picked me up. I see him grab an ice cube and watch him place it over my nose. He apologized to me about turning it on and not telling me. I couldn't think of many words to say so I kept quiet after I said it was ok. I wonder if we could work on my speech after this.

The time dragged on faster when I mixed the batter and placed it in the oven, being careful not to burn myself on the heating up metal. Daddy told me that I had to keep it in there for a couple of hours. I complained. I don't really like waiting for things. Daddy says I'm impatient. I asked him if we could go outside. Unfortunately for me it turns out that someone new came to live nearby. Normally it wouldn't matter but a portion of the fence in the yard had broken.

That means I've got to stay inside a lot more now. I sighed. But I cheered up when Daddy asked me if I wanted to work on speech. That made the day go by faster. I also learned a lot of new words…even though I can't really pronounce some of them right. I went into the kitchen and checked the white item that showed how much time was left.

"5 minutes!" I say to myself happily. Sitting down and not moving until I hear the timer ring.

I let Daddy pick me up and place me on the counter. I watched intently as he placed the cake on the counter. I've seen cakes only once before on the cooking channel. Only it looked decorative. With pink swirls and blue icing. That's what was missing! Did we have any icing? I looked at the cake when it came out. It was slightly burnt on one edge. And it probably wasn't in long enough, but I'm glad I helped Daddy make it.

I saw Daddy reach into the cabinet and pull out a small canister of icing. I waited a couple more minutes and let him apply it to the cake, my mouth watering over large treat. I opened the drawer that was over the edge and pulled out a knife carefully. I use it to cut off two pieces for Daddy and me.

Once we settle down at the table I take my first bite of the cake. It was one of the most delicious things I've ever tasted in my life. And I'm glad that I was able to share this with my Daddy. I just wish everyday would be like this. So he wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. At least I've got this amount of time with him.

"Thank you Daddy" I tell him after putting our plates in the sink.

He thanked me for my help afterwards. I was happy to be put in my chair an hour later for my bedtime with my blanket. I was tired. I wished I spent some time outside though.

**This is easily my worst chapter. Sorry. But I'm kind of going through writers block. I'm only uploading this to get it out of the way. However, if you like it than I guess it wasn't a mistake. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. A Special Gift

**Hello! I'd like to thank you for reading this far (Something I normally wouldn't expect from one of my stories). So please tell me how much you like this when you're done.**

** Back to Mortal POV**

I woke up late. The first thing I realized when I woke up. I got ready for work after I made Dashie a quick breakfast. It was the same order as every day. I wasn't happy about that. I wanted to do something that would make Dashie happy. Something to change it up a little bit.

I still had 10 minutes until I left. I noticed that there is nothing Dashie could really do anymore. I wonder if there is anything left in the houses closet. I had some of my older toys in there from when my parents were alive. I went over to the closet and checked around. A small box and some gift paper were two things I pulled out.

I looked in the mess until I ran out of time. It was then I found Dashie's gift. One that I was positive she would enjoy for a long time. I could wrap it at my break and give it to her once I got home. Hopefully she wouldn't be too bored for the time I left her. I closed the door behind me as I walked to work.

Dashie's POV

I woke up at what the clock said it was 10:30. Daddy left over two hours ago. I wish I would start waking up early enough to see him. I went over to the back door to go outside when I remembered that I couldn't anymore. That saddened me also. Now I couldn't do anything for the rest of the day. Racing was off and there was nothing else on TV. I sighed as I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Daddy made me hotcakes.

"My favorite" I said to myself with a smile on my face.

I ate them happily making sure not to mess up my mane that Daddy worked so hard to groom yesterday. I wanted to look around the house a little more as well. I saw two doors that I had never seen open. One was locked and the other wasn't. I jumped my way inside the unlocked room and saw a lot of items on shelves. There were toys and books on there. Were they my Daddies?

I grabbed one that was on the floor. It was a small car. Like the one I see on the racing channel. It was a light blue. But this one had a rainbow mark on the spoiler. I wheeled it across the room. I accidentally made it crash into another car I didn't see. This new one was black and white. I got an idea a minute later.

I took both cars and made a makeshift ramp out of a wooden board that I found in the same room. The ramp led off of the coffee table onto the floor which led to the cabinets in the kitchen. I set both cars on the top of the ramp and got ready to let them both go.

I even bothered to narrate it all. Even though it made me feel silly. The blue one would be number 13 while the black one would be 31. "Ready. Set. GO!" I say as I let both cars go and watch them go down the ramp onto the floor. "Right now it's 31 in the lead! No wait, now its 13. 31! 13! And the winner is….13!"

I sounded a little stupid, but it was still fun. I grabbed both cars and kept racing them for hours. Each time I changed the position of the ramp, being sure to give the black car a little bit of a lead, and every time it still lost to the blue car. I was so preoccupies with the cars that I didn't notice the door open and close behind me.

"Dashie, could you come here" I hear my Daddy say to me.

"Ok" I say back. I put the cars up before going to him.

I run my way up to him where he gives me something wrapped in a colorful paper. I used my teeth to rip open the paper to find a small box. I opened the box and saw a small device. I read what it said on the cover of the device aloud.

"Game boy color." I then read out the name of the cartridge "Poke…mon Crystal…"

Daddy showed me how to make it work by charging it and putting the game inside the device. After an hour where I learned the game, it was amazing, and plus it really only need one button at a time. So I could use my hooves to play it! My daddy got me a gift… even when it wasn't my birthday or a special occasion. This is why I love my Daddy. I played the game all day until it was midnight. Daddy let me stay up late so I could enjoy myself. Oh well. I can play all day tomorrow…

**Did you like it? I think I did better than the last one. I'm kind of trying to do a lot more writing that normal to escape from my family. Oh well, Thank you for reading so far!**


	12. A Snow Day

**Hi! Glad to have you reading this far…I've got nothing else. Enjoy!**

It was cold. That was the first think I noticed. I looked at the clock in the darkness. Squinting to make sure I could see it. 1:30 A.M. It was raining white rain outside also. There was no heater in the house either. I curled up in a ball on my couch. I grab the Game Boy my Daddy gave me a week ago and hold it closer to me. I wish that it gave off some heat to help me.

I change my mind. It wasn't cold. It was freezing. I stand up on my chair and stretch. The blanket falls off me as I stand up, exposing my back to the cold freezing air. The blanket Daddy gave me was comfortable and thick, but didn't hold heat to well. I put myself next to the side of my chair to help me keep warm. An hour later of it didn't help much though.

I jumped my way off the chair and went to the kitchen. Jumping onto the counter top and turning on the hot water. Not enough to wake Daddy though. I drank from the flowing water. I hope that the water will make me warmer. I turn of the taps and head back to my chair.

I don't feel much better though. I notice that the blanket Daddy is a little thicker than mine, and it's flowing on to the floor. I crawl over and put myself under it. The floor was of course cold so I put a part of it under me. Within 20 minutes I had warmed up enough to go to sleep. Hours later I woke up and saw Daddy cooking me breakfast. Wait. The clock said it was 8:30. Daddy should be at work.

I went over to him and asked him why he was here. He told me the snow wouldn't let him go home. I look out the back door and see the white stuff, which I think is snow, covering the road and sidewalk. After I eat my breakfast my Daddy tells me that because of the snow I can go outside.

He surprises me with another gift. I looked at the package and ripped of the paper. I look inside to find a small but thick sweater. It was blue with a rainbow stripe in the middle. Daddy helped me put it on. It fit me perfectly. The sweater went from my neck down to my legs comfortably. I thanked him and let him open the door to let me outside. I jumped into the snow. I realized it was a bad idea. It was taller than me and covered me completely. It was extremely cold. I jumped right out and landed inside. I shook off the snow. I heard him laugh at me for chickening out. I put a sad look on my face.

I felt my daddy pick me up and apologize to me. I smiled back at him and asked if I could go back outside. The answer was a yes. I squirmed my way out of his arms and went out into the snow. I played in the snow for hours. Having to go in when it started melting. I really enjoyed it though. I took off the sweater with my teeth and hooves. I set the now wet sweater back in its box.

I went to sit down in my chair and go to sleep before it got to cold. The snow already made it too cold for me to sleep in. I see my Daddy lying down on his couch. I use my hoof to turn on the racing channel to watch until I heated up. An hour later though I was even colder than before because of the window I just realized was open. I shut it immediately. I was still cold though. I jumped my way onto my Daddies couch and crawled my way under his arm. His body heat warmed me up fast. I fell asleep within the hour.

I knew I was dreaming. I enjoyed it immensely. I was flying. I jumped off of the tree in the yard and fluttered my wings. Flying a large distance away from it, then turning around and making it back home. Daddy was so happy we went inside and we baked a cake. The snow also stayed all week. So my Daddy didn't leave the house. It was a great dream.

I woke up when I felt my Daddy covering me up with is blanket. I snuggled myself more into the nook of his arm before going to sleep again. I happily left myself open to the happy dreams that I would experience.

**Yes, this was probably terrible…but I rather enjoyed writing this one. **


	13. The Park

** Now it's time for my own time skip! I will fill it in later, but at the moment I just had to describe the trip to the park. I hope you enjoy!**

** Human POV**

Dashie was staring out the window when I got home again. It's something that she had being doing a lot more since she hadn't been allowed in the backyard. That was about 8 months ago. Her birthday was next week also. I wanted to give her something nice before it happened. I passed that park a lot whenever I walked home.

It had been an hour since I got home. I put on my jacket and placed her inside after telling her to hold on tightly. I was taking her to the park where she could have fun outside and no one would see her. It was a bright and sunny and today. Dashie had been very excited when I let her out of my jacket to roam. She ran all around the area looking at everything she took interest in.

Her favorite place was the sandbox I had played in while I was a child. I then watched her try to climb the tree that was near it. I got a little more scared when I noticed that she had got on one of the branches that were over the sandbox while I was looking around for people. I told her to get down. I noticed her smile and go farther on.

I heard her say "look at me Daddy" while I ran under her ready to catch her if she fell.

I was right to move. Within a minute of me moving under her, Dashie slid of the branch and started screaming. I managed to catch her before she hit the sandbox underneath her. I talked sternly to her for a minute then noticed the sad and ashamed look on her face. On closer inspection I noticed that there were tears escaping from her eyes. Her face was held down low hidden from my view now. I heard her take a sharp breath in.

I had felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I had hurt her enough to make her cry. I sat down under the tree with her hugging my chest. I stroked her mane and spoke softly to her. I told her that it's okay and at least she didn't get hurt. I waited there until she stopped crying and fell asleep. I placed her under my jacket and laid her head down on my shoulder before walking home. It was dark now. It was also very cold. She didn't wake up when I set her down next to me on the couch. I covered the both of us in our blankets and went to sleep.

**Backtrack a couple of hours**

** Dashie's POV**

I was under Daddies jacket. He told me we were going to the park just a few minutes ago. I was so excited to finally be outside in the fresh air! After a little under or over an hour of making sure not to fall out from under the jacket, I heard the zipper being undone. I looked outside to see the evening sky, trees, and a box filled with sand.

I checked around everywhere. Seeing something that Daddy told me was a cat. I went over to the box filled with sand and started trying to pick it up with my hooves. I remember playing in it for an hour. I noticed Daddy as looking around. I don't know what for though. Something inside me wanted his attention. I looked at the tree and got an idea. The branches made sort of a staircase that I could easily climb up. After a minute I was already about 10 feet up. I slowly crawled out onto a branch. I made sure not to slip.

I screamed out for Daddy to look at me. I saw him get a look of worry on his face and run under me. While I was wondering why he looked so scared I slipped off of the branch. I screamed while I fell through the air. I fluttered my wings hoping they would finally work. Nothing happened to slow my fall which seemed to go on for a lot longer than I knew it should. I felt Daddies arms grab me before I hit the dirt.

Once he set me down on the grass he started asking me why I did such a stupid thing and that I could've hurt or even killed myself. I'm sure that it was only a minute in real time but to me it felt like hour. I hung my head low and let the tears out of my eyes. I took a deep breath in and gave let out my body gave a shudder.

My Daddy then started walking to the tree with me in his arms and sat down underneath it. I was crying too hard to hear what he said the entire time he talked to me, but I felt him stroke my mane gently. Just the way I like it actually. I stopped crying once I fell asleep to the gentle rubbing on my mane. The last thing I remember was him saying that he was sorry and me placing my head down on his arm. I slept through the entire night.

I just wish that I didn't relive the entire day in my dreams for the night.

** Well I'm rather positive that I got over the writer's block I had the last few chapters. Sorry that I took a lot longer than I should have to get this chapter uploaded. I fell asleep in the middle of writing this. I try to sleep at the day time because I feel more creative at night. I'm kind of dragging on here so I'll just say thanks for reading & think of a new plot for the next chapter. See you in a while!**


	14. A Solo Made Cake

**Hello all my readers! I'm glad you're still with me. Please forgive me for not updating the last couple of hours. I've been out with my friends and I'm busy writing a new story (One I wanted to do before this one but couldn't write) for FimFiction. Enjoy this chapter!**

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Dashie's POV**

I woke up after Daddy left. My head hurt. The only thing I really remember was my falling off a tree and Daddy telling me what I did was wrong. Then I cried for a couple of hours and fell asleep. I felt terrible. Not like I was sick. It was different than this; it was like my soul was ripped. I felt ashamed. I wish I had a way to make it up to him.

I looked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. I looked inside and saw it. The large box of cake mix would be what I needed for my apology. I grabbed the box and placed it on the counter top. Once I had that done I got out the jug of milk from the fridge. I wonder how I could get it up. I looked around for something to use when I saw it. The plank of wood I used for a ramp! I placed it from the countertop to the floor. I grabbed the milk in my teeth and walked up carefully.

I wish I had a better idea of how thin the plank was. I slipped off halfway up. Thankfully the jug was closed and didn't spill. I grabbed it again and went back up, but a lot more careful now. Once I made it I grabbed out the measuring cup. I unscrewed the top of the milk jug and poured it in to the cup. Once it was filled I brought it back up. The change in weight in the jug made me fall over onto the floor. I wasn't hurt but this time I didn't have the cap on the jug. There was now a puddle of milk around me. I got up and shook of the droplets from my body. I grabbed the jug up and put the cap on.

I would clean up the mess after I had put the batter in the oven, when there would be even more of a mess. I would do it all together. I poured the cup of milk into the bowl. I was careful this time. I didn't want to screw up this part. Next was the cake powder. I grabbed the box in my mouth and poured a cup into the bowl. At least I think it was a cup. I don't know if I was supposed to use the same measuring cup for the recipe.

I remembered needing two eggs for this. I went into the fridge and grabbed one of them. The first one slipped out of my mouth and fell onto the floor. No problem. I would pick it up when I cleaned the kitchen. I grabbed another one and brought it to the bowl. I dropped another when I dried to jump on the counter instead of taking the ramp. I broke in my mouth. Some of the egg white got into my mane. I hoped Daddy would bathe me when he got home.

The box said that all I needed next was a dash of salt and a teaspoon of olive oil. I grabbed the salt shaker that was next to me. How much was a dash? Was it a teaspoon? I poured out an extremely tiny amount into the bowl. I wanted the cake to be good, not salty. I added a little less than a cup of sugar to even it out.

Olive oil…I remember now! It was in the cabinet above the microwave. Way out of my reach. I jumped and opened the cabinet door. Now how would I get it out? I jumped up and saw the bottle. It was behind a lot of other bottles of spices. I got an idea a second later. I took another bowl and turned it upside down on the counter top. It still wasn't high enough though. I placed the glass cup daddy bought for me upside down on top of it.

I stood on the cup with my back right hoof. I grabbed the bottle right when I lost my balance. I landed back on the countertop with the bottle in my mouth. I heard a crash though and looked down to the floor. I saw the shards of the cup on the ground now.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no" I said to myself. That was the cup Daddy bought me when I got food poisoning from a plastic one, and I broke it!

I would clean it up. I added the spoon full of olive oil and went got out a whisk. I grabbed it with my two hooves and started stirring. A large amount of cake mix got all over the counter. I placed the cake mix into the cake pan that was recently cleaned. Just before I placed it in, I turned the oven on 300 degrees. I think that was the correct temperature. Daddy would be home in a couple of hours. That was just enough time for it to bake completely.

I got a towel and started cleaning up the spilled batter. I moved to the egg that fell on the floor. It mainly just smeared onto the floor. Oh no! No matter how hard I scrubbed I just couldn't get the sticky residue off the floor. It's fine. I'll just come back to it. I grabbed the glass shards one at a time and placed them in a paper bag. I still felt awful for breaking it. Once I got all the visible shards I stepped off of the towel. I felt a sharp pain in my hoof on the first step. I looked at it and saw a tiny shard of my glass in it. I grabbed it out with my teeth.

There were tinier pieces of the glass on the floor? Now what? I couldn't pick them up with my mouth like I did the other pieces. I grabbed the broom handle in my teeth and unscrewed the bottom with my hooves. I then used the unscrewed broom head to sweep the shards under the cabinets. Out of sight, out of mind…right?

I went to the couch and turned on the TV. A couple of hours later I looked at the cake in the oven. Daddy would be home in a couple of minutes and it didn't even bake! I looked around. The floor was still a mess. The cake wasn't done at all. I forgot all about the dishes also. I ruined everything. I felt a tear escape my eye. I couldn't do anything right. I wish I hadn't even done this. Maybe if I…no that wouldn't work. What's wrong with me? I started sobbing and heard the door open.

**Human POV**

I opened the door and heard sobbing. Why was my Dashie crying? Was she still upset at me talking to her yesterday? I walked into the kitchen and almost tripped from the slick substance one the floor. The oven was on. There was a piece of glass on the floor. There was some milk that had clearly been tried to have been wiped up. In the middle of all of this was my little Dashie crying.

I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. I picked her up and opened the oven. It was set to 300 degrees. Inside was cake mix. It hadn't cooked at all. The heat was too low for that. I brought her over to the couch and sat down with her hugging my chest.

I heard her say sorry in between her sobs. I set her down on her pillow and pick up the mess. I take out the batter and clean it off. I still had enough items to make her a cake. I went to work at baking the cake once everything was cleaned. I wasn't good at baking, but at least it would make her happy.

**I know this chapter was probably bad, but I enjoyed writing it! Leave your opinion with a thumbs up or down or a comment!**


	15. Writer's Block

**Hello everyone! At the moment I am suffering through an extreme case of writers block. So I hope you will let me have a small about of time to think of the next chapter of MLD: S. I know it is a lot to ask but I would enjoy if you checked out my newer story: An Amazing Coincidence. It's an idea that I enjoyed so much I decided I had to write it. While I'm rather sure that the story is worse than some of my stupider chapters here, I hope you will at least give it a chance. Thank you for reading this. I will try and update as soon as possible.**


	16. The Usual Day

**Hello! This is the next chapter of My Little Dashie: Slices! Even with several comments of reassurance, I'm going to say it now; this chapter is probably going to be bad. It's 3:00 A.M. and I'm a little dizzy from the fireworks. Yeah. So just brace through this and tell me if you like it! After being put down several times on my new story I decided to revoke the submission because it was just to overdone. That means more Dashie! Sorry if this one is terrible. My parents are screaming at each other in the other room and I'm just writing this to get away from the noise. Thanks to Qwerty Hooves for the dog idea.**

** Human POV**

The week played on. Dashie was forgiven and she was happy about that. After she had received a good bath she was back to her natural vibrant self. She had clearly never wanted to bake alone again. I could see why to be honest. The fanfics got it right! She could not bake at all. With help she wasn't too bad though. It was time to leave. Dashie had woken up earlier and happily ate her breakfast. Today was the day the neighbor was moving. So she could happily go back into the yard. I wasn't surprised to see the small truck. There was nothing left in a dying area like this. The only reason I really stayed was because of my Dashie. I opened the door and left Dashie to herself.

**Dashie's POV (The part of the story "okay" at)**

I nudged open the door leading to the back yard with my hoof. I jump out into the sunlight I had missed so much. I didn't get too much of a chance to go to the park. It happened only about every other Sunday to be exact. Now I could play every day. I hear the crunch of leaves to my side and see the fence moving slightly. Something had made it through. On closer inspection I could see it was a dog. It was about my size. It had a gold colored coat on it as well. I wasn't too good with the names of breeds yet considering I was still learning a lot at a time with daddy.

I wonder if it's friendly. I did something Daddy probably wouldn't like and walked over to it. I didn't bother talking to it since it probably couldn't understand me. The first thing I noticed was how well it was groomed. So it couldn't be a stray. I sit down in front of it. The first thing it does is lick my face. I giggled at the funny feeling.

"What's your name" I ask it. I am not greeted with a response. "Oh…right" Sometimes I would love it if I could have someone to talk to. Daddy was great for that but there was never much chance for a simple casual conversation. I noticed something in its mouth. It was a tennis ball. It dropped it on the ground.

"Is this what you do for fun?" I say uselessly to it again.

I kicked the ball a small distance and watched it go get it. I didn't know they could be trained. I was even more surprised when it brought the ball back to me. I giggled again and kicked the ball even further this time. It brought it back to me again. I wondered if it would play anything else. It turns out that it would. The dog and I played for hours. It was only when a name was called that it left back from the hole that it entered through. I heard the moving truck start up and leave. I felt lonely again. It was fun while it lasted. There was nothing else to do now. I walked over to the daises and shook one with my hoof. It had gotten colder outside and not many bugs were out anymore. I took it in my mouth and savored the flavor of it.

I was tired now. I went inside and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 now. I was playing for a long time. I was really tired now. I had 30 minutes until Daddy came home. I went into the kitchen and looked at the small container that held the cake Daddy made me last week. There was only one slice left. I would save it for him. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I walked over to my chair and sat down on my pillow. I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I don't like wasting the time I could spend with Daddy by sleeping. I turned on the TV hoping there was something good to watch. There was nothing. I sat my head down and without wanting to fell asleep. My dreams were nice though. I dreamed about the first day Daddy brought me home.

**Yes, I know this was a short chapter. I'm sorry about that. There's a reason though. The next chapter will be the first day that Dashie was brought home. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading this far.**


	17. The First Day

**Hello there people who are still somehow enjoying my work. Enjoy this chapter. As said in the last chapter, this one will be Dashies dream about her first day. This is Dashies POV by the way.**

I felt something shake. I slowly opened one of my eyes. It was still to blurry to see. I rubbed my face with my foreleg trying to wake myself up. All I see is the color brown. I tilt my head up and see something different. It was a face. We stared at each other for a minute. He told me something. I think it was a hello. He asks me something else and I start looking around. There wasn't anything else to look at. I moved my tail behind me. I didn't do it on purpose though. My entire body made a movement. I was shivering in the cold.

I was inside a box with nothing around me to protect me from the cold. I wasn't even awake for the most of it. I was being picked up. I struggled around inside the cloth I was now trapped in. My wings and hooves moved. I remember calming down as soon as I felt the warmth seep through the jacket and onto my body. I wanted warmth so much that I stopped shaking at the first glimmer of it. I forced my head out of the jacket. I moved around so I could get more comfortable. I heard him say something. I couldn't comprehend it. He said something again. This time I got it. He wanted me to calm down. I set my chin onto his arm and sighed. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to savor this warmth as good as I could with sleep. I drifted off into a slumber without even knowing it.

I saw a flash under my eyelids. It had somehow gotten brighter. I wanted to move. I squirmed around and moved my legs in every direction. I felt something more solid underneath me and I jumped out into the light. I looked around. First I looked at the thing I was standing on. It was a cream color. It felt weird under my hooves. I jumped over onto the wooden table that was a foot away. I hear him ask me something again. I look at him without any emotion. I hear him ask something one more time. Are you lost? I felt saddened at the word lost. I felt my ears droop and I looked to the ground. I wasn't lost… was I? It felt different than that. It felt like I didn't belong.

He says something else to me. It doesn't sound so encouraging to me. I do lift up my head though. My ears erect again. I still don't feel better though. My face still had a sad look on it. He smiles at me and says it again. I understood now. I felt happier at his words of encouragement. We spent what felt like hours looking around the area he brought me into. He didn't take me into one of the rooms though. I wonder why. He set me back down onto what he called the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed something from a large white box and grabbed out some orange sticks. He broke them up on a white disk and placed it in front of me. I grabbed one carefully in my mouth and chewed it up. It didn't taste bad at all. I gleefully chewed up the rest of it.

I finished up the rest of them and got onto the floor. The empty chair looked comfortable. I walk around the small area it presents me with and sit down. He covered me up in a small blanket and watched me lie down. I saw him do the same. He stopped moving in a couple of minutes. I walked over to him and jumped in between his body and arm. I set my chin down on the inside of his elbow and drifted off into sleep again.

**Don't worry the story isn't over.**

** The next part is about the day after the one above**

I woke up in the same place I fell asleep in. The man who brought me here still hadn't moved. I jumped off of the couch and went in front of the large white box that the man got the food from. How did it work? I tapped it with my hoof. It was cold. How was this going to work? I pushed on it with my head. It didn't work either. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was the man. He stretched out his hand and opened the box. He asks me if I was hungry. I did the only thing I could and nodded. He got out some more of the orange sticks and broke them into smaller pieces. I tried my best to jump onto the area the orange sticks were on. I grabbed at the top of the slick surface with my hooves and fell down onto the floor. He picked me up and placed me in front of the white disk that held the food. I ate the broken pieces happily and savored the flavor. I finished and wondered what I could do to stop my boredom. I looked over the edge of the counter and tried to build up the courage to jump. I didn't need to. I slid of and landed on the floor. My legs spread all around me.

I didn't want to look around too much though. I settled myself down on the chair and looked around the room. There was nothing new. I wish there was something else I could do. I set my head down on the arm of the chair and relaxed. I'm just glad I had somewhere to be. I fell asleep again during the middle of the day.

**Yes I know this chapter probably wasn't the best. I hope that it was enjoyable though. I thank you very much for reading this far!**


	18. Spider Bite

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my Microsoft Word keeps crashing. So I hope you're ready for a chapter of even more grammatical errors than usual! Even with all the positive comments I get about it, I will say it now, this chapter is probably bad. I enjoy putting myself down on this story. In makes me want to try harder. Again, I would like to say sorry. Thanks to Qwerty Hooves for the spider idea. Enjoy!**

I woke up slowly like I always do. I scratched my eyes with my foreleg. After a quick minute of stretching I walked over to the clock. It was an hour since Daddy left. Great, now I had nothing to do for the entire day. I was hoping I would be able to spend at least a little bit of time with Daddy. Tomorrow was Sunday at least. I would be able to spend time with Daddy at the park. He promised me that we would work on my flying skill. I wonder how we were going to do it.

I walked over to the counter. I had prepped myself for a jump. I had stopped as soon as I noticed a flutter of movement on the floor. It was walking rather fast. It looked really cool also. It was black with 8 legs. After a closer inspection I noticed it had a red hourglass like mark on the bottom of it. I looked more intensely at it. I was amazed at the design on its underside. The red mark was beautiful on it. I stuck my hoof out in front of it and watched it crawl up. It tickled. I moved my other hoof in front of it and accidentally hit one of its legs. I felt a sharp pain in my leg a second later. I shook the bug off, crushing it, and looked at a new small mark just under my coat. It didn't sting anymore. It didn't hurt me that badly. I walked over to my chair and sat down. I felt like going to sleep now. I was still tired from last night. I fell asleep once again.

I woke up sweating. The clock said it was 3:30. Daddy would be home in about 30 minutes. Something was different though. I stood up on the floor and fell over. I couldn't stand. I tried it again. My legs quaked under the weight. I turned around and tried to jump back onto my chair. I couldn't make it. My eyesight was also blurry. I looked at the couch and saw two of them. That can't be right. Why was this happening? My leg was burning badly. I crawled my way into the kitchen and saw the bug I had played with earlier. Did it do this to me? I was still sweating. I closed my eyes slowly. I felt myself slipping away. It was like I was falling asleep except for the fact I knew it was happening. I decided that I would fall asleep here till Daddy got back. He would know what was wrong with me. I closed my eyes one more time and fell asleep.

**Don't worry she isn't dead. I would never write something like that.**

** Humans POV**

I walked into the small entrance area and found my way into the living room. Dashie wasn't in her chair. I looked into the kitchen to see if she was getting something to eat for herself. I saw her asleep on the floor. I walked over to her briskly. She was sweating in her sleep. I looked next to her and saw a spider. It was obvious what had happened. I had gotten even more scared when I saw the red hourglass underneath it. My Dashie had been bitten by a black widow. I picked her up and brought her to the couch. Would she be okay? As much as I wanted to I couldn't just take her to a vet or a doctor. The only thing I could do for her was keeping her comfortable and didn't get hurt. I picked her up and walked into the living room. She woke up once I sat her down onto the floor. She asked me something. It was incomprehensible though. She was clearly dizzy. The way her head slowly swayed through the air proved it.

I heard her talk again. It was clearer this time. She had wanted some water. I walked into the kitchen and got out the new glass I bought her a week ago. I filled it with water and walked back to her. She had trouble standing up. I held her in my arms and let tipped the glass into her mouth. She drank happily. I sat her down on the couch and covered her in the blanket. An hour later she had told me that she felt a little better. I wondered how long this would go on. I felt better at midnight when I saw her stand on her own. We wouldn't be able to go to the park tomorrow. I was saddened about this fact because she had been looking forward to practicing her flying. I filled up her glass again and brought it to her. She was going through a couple of glasses of water an hour. She had cooled down some. I wish I had taught her about the danger of some bugs and insects. She was hurt because of my lack of help.

She didn't want to sleep anymore. She asked me if she could watch TV. It was late and I wanted sleep, but I never leave my Dashie without. I handed her the remote that had fallen on the floor. As I had expected, I heard motors. She was feeling better enough to say awake. I heard her cough a few times before I fell asleep with her sitting right next to me. I hope she won't feel too bad tomorrow. If she felt okay enough I could at least take her into the backyard.

**As I say a lot, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I myself haven't been feeling well and my parents are screaming at each other in the other room. Add that to my writers block and I'm guessing my next chapters will be as bad as this one. Thank you for reading this far!**


	19. First Day Of Practice

**Guess whose back! That's right! Its writers block! Oh well. I've been struggling between continuing right from the spider bite or going on to next week where Dashie tries flying. So do to my inability to choose terrible idea from probably also bad idea I'm just going to try one…flying will be first. Also, due to someone Personal Messaging me that I'm an idiot for writing a stupid series, accusing me of being homosexual, and several other acts I disapprove of, I'm rather sure my ego is bruised even more…Enjoy!**

I woke up with Dashie sitting down on my stomach. She had been waiting for this day ever since she was bitten by the spider last week. The first thing I hear is her talking. Yay! You're up! Can we go? That was the very first thing I hear. I'm glad it's Dashie at least. I pick her up and stand. I tell her that she needs to eat first. If we are going to teach her to fly then she will need her strength. I had bought a book about bird flight yesterday. I wonder where we would practice. The park had trees, but I know that I won't be able to catch her every time she fell to the ground. I would think of a solution to the problem when it came to it. I walked into the kitchen and fixed her a nice breakfast. She had tried cooking it herself before and it had ended similar to Sweetie Belle's breakfast. It just wasn't as comical.

It was a simple breakfast. It was hotcakes with her favorite brand of syrup. I knew that she would be careful to stay clean while eating. She didn't want to waste time by needing a bath. She had recently become more and more interested in looking through all of my older items. She had found and old mp3 player that I bought as a gift for myself. It was a shame that I had never really liked any music. I quickly became bored with the object. It had its own speaker built into it. Dashie became interested with it shortly after turning it on. As the fanfics had stated, she loved rock and roll. After a quick tutorial on how it worked I let her have it and use it freely. She mainly used it with an old pair of headphones that were plugged into it. The thing I liked about her finding the player was that she wouldn't become bored with it. She became bored with the device after weeks of playing the game over and over. There weren't any places I could get her a new game here.

I stopped thinking when she placed her plate onto the counter. She stared at me directly and asked several times over if we could go now. I had nothing else to do and she had just eaten. I guess we were ready to go now. I put on my jacket and helped her get inside of it. Once she was secured inside I headed outside my door and onto the sidewalk. It wasn't getting warmer. That was the first thing I noticed when I hit the still chilly air. Eventually it would get too hot for her to stay under my jacket for long. She would also eventually grow too big to fit under. I push these thoughts out of my mind as we arrive at our destination. I unzipped the jacket and watched Dashie jump out. She shook herself a little bit to make sure she was awake. I still wasn't sure where she could be to get a little height on her practice. The trees served as an obvious answer. But I also needed to make sure she would be safe if I didn't catch her. I looked at the sandbox and the tree just next to it.

I had found my answer. The branches of it swiveled over the box. If she fell she would have something at least remotely soft to land on. It was a better option than the dry dirt. I walked her over to the tree and told her where to walk on. I started her off on a relatively short branch. It was only a couple of inches over my head. So it was somewhere around six and a half foot tall. She had walked over to the end of the branch. She was directly over the sandbox now. Even if I somehow missed her she would be fine. She jumped off of the side. It was a little comical in my opinion considering the fact that she hadn't even fluttered her wings. I caught her as she fell. She told me that she had forgotten to move them. I set her back onto the branch and watched her jump again. She had moved her wings this time. It didn't help though. She didn't fall any slower or go any farther this time. I missed her this time and saw her hit the sand laughing.

I knew that for her it was fun to try. Hopefully she wouldn't get hurt doing this. I figure that over the course of time that it takes her to actually fly through the air she will obtain some scrapes and bruises. I just hope that it is nothing more than that. Is she similar to a real horse? If she breaks her leg will it be permanent? She broke her wing in the Read it and Weep episode. It healed up just fine afterwards. I hope I wouldn't have to find out first hand. I wait here for a couple of hours. I see her jump and jump several times. I catch her most of the time, and when I don't she lands into the sand. I watch her get up and brush it off without thinking twice. This would clearly be a long process for the both of us. I grabbed the jacket I had placed on a branch and took her home. She had acquired a couple of bruises but nothing serious. She had enjoyed herself and I was happy for that. I was also happy for the fact that in a while would be Dashie's birthday. I of course didn't know her real birthday, so I had decided to make it the day that I had found her in the box at the side of the dying street. I walked inside and let Dashie out of my coat. I was a little surprised to see my normally energetic Dashie walk over to her chair and fall asleep. Her first day of practice had taken a lot out of her. It made me realize that I was also extremely tired.

** THANK CELESTIA FOR AUTOSAVE! I had this story written out and ready for update yesterday (sorry there wasn't one by the way). Microsoft decided to troll me by destroying itself and every other file on my computer. I rebooted and used system restore though. I just hope this story didn't get hurt from it though. **


	20. The First Birthday

**[b] Good Celestia I love music. Favorite song – "Spin That Record Vinyl Scratch". Oh well none of you want to hear my life. By the way, someone has asked me to write my Little Dashie in Dashie's POV. I myself do not think I will do that. Mainly since it would be a rip off of the original (And much better than mine) My Little Dashie. However if I am asked to do it by you people, I will at least try it. So on with the intro! Hello all my kind readers. I'm still dealing with my temporary annoyance. He won't stop sending me PM's! I've gotten a dozen notifications in the past half hour because he won't stop insulting me! Oh well. Enjoy this chapter here! [/b]**

Today it was Dashie's birthday. That was the first thing I thought of when I woke up. She was asleep in her chair. Yesterday had taken a lot out of her. I had to work today. I didn't want to though. Then again, I guess I can look around the store for her presents. I wondered what her actual birthday was. I wish I knew that so it would feel more official for her. I guess today would have to be the lucky date. I walked over to the chair that held my sleeping Dashie. I reached out a hand and shook her slightly. She resisted waking up at first. She rolled over and said something incomprehensible. I scratched at her mane and saw her smile. I picked her up and sat her down onto her chair at the table. She had barely woken up at this. I see her set her head down onto the table as I grab out the pan I use to make her favorite breakfast food. I went to the fridge and cut up a couple of carrots. I had her plate right next to the stove. I placed the carrots on them. I proceeded to make the hotcake batter and stack 3 of them onto a plate for Dashie.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:50. I had to leave in 10 minutes. I already knew what I was going to get Dashie. I had seen it at the store a while ago. Pair that with the other $100 I had gotten for her birthday and I think I could make this a very happy day for her. I placed the plate in front of her. The first thing I said to her all morning was Happy Birthday. I told her to enjoy her breakfast. I would help bake a cake with her later. I'm just glad I was the one who woke up first. She had recently started wanting to cook. Yesterday she made breakfast for me. In total it was like when Sweetie Belle cooked for Rarity. I was just glad there was no fire. I of course did something similar to what Rarity did. I was happy she was acting more and more like a child. No, not acting. She IS a real child, and I'm happy she's enjoying being one. I notice that I've only got 5 minutes left. I grab her now empty plate for her and wash it off. 3 minutes are left now. I pick her up and walk over to the couch. I set her down next to me. I turned on the TV. As always, it was the racing channel. The race itself was almost over. Dashies favorite car was in the number one spot. It was a light blue with a rainbow stripe on the spoiler. It won the entire race. Dashie seemed happy at this with a smile on her face. I had to leave for work now. I opened the door and let myself out after wishing Dashie another happy birthday.

**Dashie's POV**

Daddy had just left. These were the times of day I had grown bored of. It was the time of when there was nothing on TV and nothing to do. I walked over to the remote and turned on the TV. I turned on the television and began my daily routine of scanning through every channel until I had gotten bored of that. The racing channel was never showing actual races or it had a bad connection during the daytime. I wonder if I could ever race. Could that be a birthday wish for me? I myself don't completely understand what a birthday is though. I remember seeing it on a TV show though. It showed a person getting dozens of presents and having a really big cake.

I hoped I would get to help bake the cake. Even though I know I'm so good at cooking. I know that I had burned breakfast pretty badly for Daddy, but I was happy when I saw him eat every bite just to make me happy. It was also kind of funny as well. I ate some afterwards and saw why he had a look of discomfort during his meal. It was like eating rock. Coal actually. I felt a little bad about making him eat everything on his plate after that moment. I snapped out of my memories when I realized I had just passed through all of the channels. As always, nothing was on.

What can I do? I could try making a cake again! I shot the idea down quickly. I did not want to risk doing what I had done before. I don't want to make daddy have to do all that work again. I was tired again. I walked over to my chair and sat down. It was cold inside now as well. I covered myself in my blanket lied down. I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep. It took only about a minute.

I woke up to daddy opening the door. I jumped off of the chair and ran over to him. He was holding three things in his arm. I noticed two of them were wrapped up in a red gift packaging and the other was just a brown paper bag filled with objects I could not see. I asked him what they were. His response was that they were my birthday gifts. I smiled. I knew that I wouldn't get dozens of them like the girl on TV but I would have been happy to just get one. I asked if I could open them next. My answer this time was not until I had my cake ready. Daddy placed the three items on the couch. He asked me if I wanted to help with the cake. I wondered if he already knew my answer. It was a yes.

The rest of the day flew by with the cake making and Daddy telling me that I could open one gift since I had asked once more. All of a sudden though, I didn't want to open it. I wanted to the savor the feeling of want that I currently had. I told him that I would wait. I hated waiting. I just remembered that right after I gave him my answer. Now I had to wait for my gifts and my cake. I sat down next to daddy on the couch and changed the channel of the still on TV. There was nothing to do now but sit here and wait.

My patience has paid off. The cake had come out of the oven, been covered with frosting, and had a couple of candles placed on the top. He sang me the same song I heard on the TV show. I smiled and blew out the candles in front of me. He had told me to make a wish. I did. I didn't tell him what it was though. I remembered from the same show that I couldn't tell anyone what it was or it wouldn't come true. We ate about 2 slices of the cake each and he told me it was time to open my gifts.

I unwrapped the largest one first. I looked at the box. It showed an orange racetrack with metal pieces inside of the plastic ones. It also came with to cars and 2 remotes with one button on them each. According to the box it said that pressing them made the car move. I wanted to use it now. I held that off until I opened the other one. It was much smaller. I opened it happily though. There was no box though. It was a small cube with a joystick and button it. It also had to wires that lead of into a red and yellow it. I recognized them from when I tried to plug in the DVD player I had found. It plugged into the TV. I turned my attention to the Paper bag wondering what was inside it. I smiled as I saw a large amount of sweets inside. A large amount of gum, Wonka candies, and chocolate was inside. I turned my head back to the game that plugged into the TV and asked Daddy to help me with it. He placed the two ends into the TV and started it up for me. He also told me he would set up the track for me while I tried it out.

I looked at the lights and noticed it was a racing game. It was like I was looking from inside of the car and racing all of the other ones. The button was for turbo I think. I started off the race and laughed as I had won my first race. By that time though, Daddy had finished the track and placed the two cars on the metal track. The remotes were connected to the metal prongs sticking out of the side. He handed me one and told me that you used them to start your car. I pressed the button and stared in fascination as my car moved a small distance. I pressed it several times and asked if we could race each other. We played for a couple of hours.

I was lying down next to my daddy ready to go to sleep. I remembered my wish just before I dozed off. It stood out in my mind as I tried to go to sleep. It was like they were large words. I read them in my head and smiled at the wish. I do hope my wish comes true. I read my wish one more time before I fell asleep.

I had wished I could be together with my daddy forever.

**[b] I myself enjoyed this chapter. Did you? Answer in the comments if you want me to (try to) write the story My Little Dashie in Dashie's POV. Thanks for reading this far!**


	21. Flying And A New Room

**Yay! It's a timeskip! Why? Because I'm out of plot ideas and the guy spamming the living *yay* out of my inbox won't be quiet. So enjoy! This advanced a year to Dashie's frist time flying from her POV.**

I had grown quite a bit. Now I was just big enough that i could barely fit under under Daddy's jacket. Just yesterday he had bought me a dog costume out of desperation. I for several obvious reasons was not amused. I could still fit in his jacket, but just barely. I was more determined than ever to get this right. If I didn't learn how to fly soon then I wouldn't be able to fit under the jacket and make it to the park. I had to get it right this time. My right wing was sore from last week. I had fallen out of the tree and hit a branch on the way down. It was finally movable three days later. I was worried that I had broken it or something and I wouldn't be able to fly afterwards. I just hope that it would let me fly today. If I finally learned how to soar through the air then I would be able to fly overhead to the park and avoid people. I also overheard Daddy talking to himself about moving clouds. That would be so awesome to do! We were leaving in 10 minutes. We were going to leave sooner but I wanted a chance to get my wing prepared. I couldn't have anything go wrong from here. The 10 minutes passed quickly while I was thinking to myself. I told Daddy I was ready and got under his jacket.

I waited until he let me out of the jacket to move. I had stretched before I climbed up to the branch I had jumped off of so many times now. I had climbed my way up to the 10 foot branch and jumped. I fell straight down into Daddy's arms. Try again was all I could think of. I climbed up and calmed myself. I had to get this. I jumped and pushed with my wings as hard as I could. I opened my eyes when i realized I didn't hit the ground or my Daddy's arms.I was flying. Well, gliding actually. I didn't manage to keep myself up for to long and landed on the ground. I looked back and saw my Daddy a small bits back. I had flown somewhere around 50 feet.I couldn't believe! After weeks and weeks of practice and injury I had finally done it. I ran my way back to the tree with a large grin plastered to my face. I can't believe I did. Daddy was happy as well. He picked me up and told me how great I did.

I was finally tired after practicing my flying a little more. Daddy told me I was beaming with pride once we got home. I couldn't help it though, I was just so happy. Something else was inside my mind as well. I wondered if I could have my own room. I don't know why I wanted it, but I wanted to show I was more independent. I wanted to try my best to be normal for Daddy. I know that there was a spare room. I also know Daddy hasn't slept in is own room since I've been with him. He told me that he would think it over. I had seen the room only a few times in total. It was empty except for a small bed and nightstand inside. There was also some stuff in the closet. I hear Daddy ask me if I'll help bake a cake in celebration of my achievement. My answer was probably what he expected. It was a yes. I was exhausted ,but I happily helped him make the batter. I fell asleep on the counter shortly after Daddy had placed the batter in the oven. Why wasn't I told flying took so much out of you? I woke up when Daddy picked me up and sat me down onto my chair. I kept my eyes closed though. I wanted to rest as much as I could before needing to move again.

I finally opened one of my eyes once I heard the timer ding. I didn't want to get up. Normally I'd love to move after staying still for so long, but the warmth of the blanket and the soreness of my wings convinced me to stay put. I know that Daddy thinks I'm asleep, but I don't do anything about it. I wanted to tell him I was awake since I hate lying to him but I was worried that he would want me to work on the rest of the cake. I heard him finishing the cake just before I fell asleep.  
_

**Instead of cutting this one short I thought I would make it a little longer 3 **

It was a slow day. I had woken up, shuffled through the TV channels, went outside, played with my racing game, and waited for Daddy. My patience had payed off as soon as he walked through the door. We had eaten some of the cake that we cooked yesterday and played with the racetrack. He had also told me that I could get my own room today. I was so happy I didn't even care the I lost at the racing game. And I hate losing! He had placed my blanket on the bed and cleaned out the entire room. I had helped by picking up the small mess in the closet. There was a lot of interesting stuff in there though! Mainly toys but there was stuff like paper and pens. It took a full 3 hours to get everything done and fixed. The room was empty except for the bed with my blanket on it. I was glad about this though. Now I could put in everything I wanted. My own room! Of course I would miss sleeping near Daddy though. We spent the rest of the day playing games and watching TV. I had settled down into my bed after saying good night to Daddy. It was comfortable. having an entire bed to myself. I stretched out and covered myself. Daddy said that if I needed him, he would be in his room. I fell asleep shortly after an hour of getting in and out of bad. In all, I really did miss sleeping next to Daddy.


End file.
